A New Day Has Come
by TwistedxTrance
Summary: Roy wakes up one morning and looks back, realizing how happy he is with his angel. First fanfiction, be nice. RoyxEd Oneshot


A New Day Has Come

I do not own anything! I wish I did, but I don't. It's one of my impossible fantasies.

Music by Celine Dion - A New Day Has Come

Pairing: Roy/Ed, duh! XD

Rating: K, it's fluffy! Got's to love the fluffiness

Summary: Roy thinks back about everything and is so glad he found his angel.

_A new day  
A new day _

It was bright on his face, that sun coming through the open blinds of the window by their bed. His dark eyes squinted as they watched the orb of fire rise slowly into the sky. Another day. It was a new day for them. Another day to live and another day to love.

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

Roy Mustang, colonel in the army, the infamous Flame Alchemist, thought he had lost everything. He had joined the army when he was young, forgetting everything about his past. Something most don't know about. He hardened himself into a rock. Staying serious (unless he was teasing Edward) and never letting his true feelings out.

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

_Hush, love_

He held out for everything and anyone. Determined to reach the top of that ladder and become the most powerful man. Sure, he had great times with his silly team. Jean Havoc, who was always smoking, even Roy told him to stop. Breda and his fear of dogs. Kain Feury, his shy intelligence. Falman and his calm serenity. There was Riza Hawkeye and her gun. Always threatening to shot, but never really. But of course there was always that blond chibi. Edward...

Roy knew Edward was so young, but who could resist that boy? His small stature and his big ego. Always amusing someone and making sure everyone he cared about was safe. Especially Alphonse.

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son_

Life was never the same when Roy Mustang, playboy among the women... fell in love with Edward Elric. Nothing was the same. Nothing.

Roy would do everything in his power to make sure Full Metal never knew. Never knew of his love for him. For the rare smile he showed everyone... Everyone beside the colonel.

Oh yes, it hurt more than anything when Ed would yell that he hated Mustang. That he was an arrogant bastard that only cared about himself and his rank. Oh how he was wrong.

_A new day has come  
A new day has come_

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joyWhere there was weakness, I found my strength  
Oh, in the eyes of a boy_

It was Edward's eyes that caught his attention. How they would flare when he was angry... Or how they looked like molten gold when he cried. Those tears tinted with the gold of his eyes. Each day those eyes are filled to the brim with determination. To fix his brother and go back to normal. To be who he used to be.

Roy had always respected that. And it tugged at his heart whenever Ed cried or came back with no stone. No one really saw it, but Roy did...

Ed was broken. And Roy fixed him.

_Hush, love_

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son

_A new day has come_

Roy turned from the window with a sigh, looking down at the mass of gold hair next to him. The way the light reflected off of it made it glow. Like an angel. _His _angel. The angel that came to him when he was broken. The angel that stayed with him when he was fixed.

Roy stroked a strand of hair out of the angel's face and studied him. His soft features. Still like a child's. The baby fat on his cheeks was still there, but fading. He looked so calm when he was asleep, unlike the boy Roy knew when he was awake.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son_

_A new day has come_

_Ohhh, a light_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in your eyes  
Oh, in the eyes of the boy_

Edward stirred as Roy stroked his cheek gently. His golden orbs lifted up to Roy's dark one's sleepily. And he smiled. His rare smile that he only let a few see. The smile Roy was _longing_ to see. And he got it.

Roy's heart leapt with joy as he saw the smile reach the boy's eyes. He leaned down and pecked Edward's forehead.

"Good morning," Ed yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Oh so innocent. Even if he and Roy had made love countless of times, and even if he had seen that gate and committed the ultimate sin... he was still so innocent.

_I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

_I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

"Good morning angel..." Roy whispered back, wrapping his arm around Edward's waist and pulling him close.

Edward blinked in a cute confusion as he cocked his head to the side at the new pet name. Roy, just smiled and shook his head, pressing his lips against Ed's.

"I love you," he said softly, pouring everything he had into the word.

"I love you too," Full Metal whispered back, looking up at Roy, love in his eyes.

And Mustang's heart soared as the new day brought another surprise to him. First, it was his loveable chibi and now it was that this boy, this... lost soul... loved him back.

_Hush, now_

_Hush, now_...

Hope you liked! Review please! My first story to let you know...


End file.
